


Shopping for Lipstick with Levi Ackerman

by AlmaAmbrosia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Hiding, Imagine your OTP, In Public, Love, One Shot, Romance, Shopping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmbrosia/pseuds/AlmaAmbrosia
Summary: A one shot of what it would be like to go shopping with Levi Ackerman for a new red lipstick!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Shopping for Lipstick with Levi Ackerman

Shopping for Lipstick with Levi Ackerman

———-

The Sun was hiding behind the clouds that covered the sky in a dull greyish hue promising rain later in the day. It was a Sunday afternoon and Y/n had convinced Levi to run errands with her before their scheduled dinner date later that evening. They had already checked off most of the items on her list, but she had saved the best place for last. 

“The Beauty Shop!” Y/n exclaimed while clinging to Levi’s arm as they strolled through the familiar mall. Strangers turning to look at the attractive couple. “Oh I wonder what sort of new make up they’ll have in today!’

“Tch..” Levi rolled his eyes looking away, not willing to admit that he was happy to join y/n on any of her expeditions just to spend more time with her. “Don’t you have enough makeup at home already? The vanity is practically covered, I can barely see myself in the mirror.” Y/n giggled, grinning at Levi’s exaggeration, repressing the urge to make a joke about his short stature. 

“Come on now babe... you promised!” Y/n pouted, pretending to be upset and giving Levi’s sleeve a couple of tugs. She really didn’t need anything from the make up store, but she found it fun to look at the myriad of products to awe in their packaging. The scents were divine and the colors were vibrant. Pleasing all of her senses .

“Oi, you’re going to iron that when we get home.” He pulled away adjusting his sleeve. Y/n’s frown deepened as she looked down at the ground. Levi smirked, stealing a kiss near her lips while she was distracted. Surprised, her eyes lit up and brightened when she looked up at him curiously. “That’s for wrinkling my shirt, brat.”A smile tugged at y/n’s lips gleefully pleased at herself as she wrapped her arms around Levi’s neck and kissed him gently, not caring that they were putting on a show for the rest of the shoppers around them.

“Oh! I love you so much babe! You’re the best!” She cried. A pink hue reaching Levi’s cheeks as he looked away clearly embarrassed. 

“Let’s get on with it.” He commanded to cover up the emotions he was beginning to feel. Sneaking an arm around y/n’s waist so she didn’t stroll too far from his reach, they walked towards the popular shop. Y/n hugged him back joyfully resting her head on his shoulder while they walked towards the store. The tips of his hair tickling her temple while they walked, his familiarly clean scent always so comforting. 

“Oh there it is!” Y/N gasped pulling alway from Levi to rush in. 

“So much for coming together.” His voice was indifferent as he spoke more to himself than to her already out of hearing range. He crossed his arms across his chest and followed after her at his usual stride. 

“Hello welcome to The Beauty Shop!” The attendee at the front of the store greeted Y/n first with a welcoming smile. “Is there anything I can help you find?” Then paused when the dashingly handsome gentleman came after, “Oh.. welcome sir,”

“He’s with me,” Y/n reached for the sleeve of Levi’s shirt, while she smiled at the clerk. “And we’re just looking.” Levi chuckled at her possessive display. 

“Of course, if we can help you find anything please let us know.” 

Time flew as they walked up and down the aisles, Levi had eventually drifted away to lean towards a nearby pillar, and pulled out his phone while Y/n marveled at the different shades of red lipsticks. 

“This one is absolutely stunning, but I think I like this one better. What do you think?” There was no response at her eager question, because Levi was not listening “Babe?” 

“Hm?” 

“I said which one do you like better?” He put his phone back into his pocket and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Both of them look good.”

“But which do you like better?” y/n insisted, pulling an exasperated sigh from Levi’s direction. 

“Let me see that,” he reached out his hand approaching her. She eyed him suspiciously, but placed the tester wand in his hand. 

Reaching up to gently hold her chin steady with one hand, he tilted her head this way and that. “Stop it..” y/n giggled, “What are you doing?” 

“Shh.. I’m going to apply this for you.” He replied in a harsh but seductive tone. “I’ll tell you if I like it.” Looking around them, y/n noticed that there weren’t any shoppers around them, her eyes settled back on the striking eyes that had managed to conquer every fiber of her being and settle into her heart. Her jaw relaxed as he caressed her bottom lip gently with the wand. She was silently admiring his perfectly molded features, wishing she could do something about the burning feeling of attraction she was beginning to feel, when he started “Hmm... not quite right.. ” his tone was just above a whisper, when he started to close the distance between them. “Maybe if I just...” 

When he pulled her in, he was met with no resistance, because she began to allow herself to sink in. Thanking the universe that a man such as him loved her enough to play along and please even her most impulsive whims. Until she became hyper aware of the fact that a clerk could come around at any moment. 

“Mmm!” She protested within his grasp and into his lips.

“Hmm?” It could barely be considered a reply. “Quiet. Unless you want an audience?” Melting into his hands as he pushed her into a nearby display, y/n gasped and looked over her shoulder to make sure nothing fell. 

“On second thought, maybe I don’t need a lipstick!” 

“Really?” He grinned incredulously. Devouring her blushing state with the intensity of his wanton gaze. “Because I think that shade suits you.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I’m insatiable when it comes to Levi. Follow me on Twitter @Alma_Ambrosia


End file.
